Right in Front of Me
by Schmidster8
Summary: Kendall and Logan both want a chance at happiness. Are blind dates the way to do it?


This was a prompt from Rae's tumblr (themaskedass). I thought I'd give it a shot and I really hope you all enjoy it! It's my first time publishing any of my stories, so reviews are welcome! Enjoy :)

Prompt: "I just want Kendall and Logan to be set up on a blind date by mutual friends they didn't know they had (or eve Logan's friend knowing Kendall's friend so the friends don't even know that Kendall and Logan know each other)."

I hope I could do it justice!

I do not own Big Time Rush, the characters, the music or the show.

* * *

He had been in a slump lately. Something wasn't right after Jo left for New Zealand to film her new movie, and he couldn't help think that she wasn't the reason for his sluggish mood. He let it slip his mind after he reasoned that there is nothing else that could cause this besides Jo and sighed heavily as the door creaked open. His roommate and best friend from their band Big Time Rush had walked in and began frantically searching for a piece of paper on his desk which was currently cluttered more than it usually is. Defeated, Logan sighed and looked at the blond. As Kendall was just about to ask what was wrong with him, the usually-dimpled boy turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Nice to see you, too, Logie."

Kendall stood up and wandered to the desk. It was covered with books, math packets, writing utensils and notebooks that Logan frequently wrote in, though Kendall was never sure what he was writing about. Staring down at the newest red spiral notebook, Kendall began to think about all of the times he would walk into their shared room to find Logan sitting on his bed, consumed in the pages of the notebook. His eyes would be focused, creases formed across his forehead, brows furrowed and his tongue resting on his bottom lip, slowing lapping the corner of his crooked smile.

Kendall pulled himself out of the image forming in his head when he saw a crumpled piece of paper sitting on the floor behind the desk. He picked it up and unwrapped it, smoothing it out along the edge of the desk. The pencil had faded on the paper, but it didn't take long for him to make out the ten digits sitting in the center of the torn page.

He left his bedroom and walked down the hallway to the kitchen where he found his friend rummaging through the junk drawer, probably looking for the same piece of paper that was being cradled in Kendall's hands.

"Logie?"

He didn't respond, but simple slammed the drawer shut and griped the edge of the counter, releasing yet another sigh.

"I found what you're looking for. Or at least I think I did."

Logan turned around the moment "found" fell out of his friend's mouth. He ran to Kendall, nearly snapping the taller boy's wrist in half as he tore the paper from the embrace of Kendall's fingers. A wave of emotions ranging from happiness and relief to guilt and disappoint flew across Logan's face so fast that had Kendall not been focused on the shorter boy the whole time, he would've missed it.

"Thank you, Kindle! I've been looking for this for so long!"

"It's no problem. What is it, anyways?"

"A phone number."

"Oh really," Kendall retorted sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

Logan smirked up at him as Kendall continued his small interrogation.

"Who does that number belong to?"

"A friend."

"But I know James' and Carlos' numbers."

"You know, I do have other friends besides the three of you. It may be a shocker, but it's true."

Kendall felt Logan's shoulder nudge his own as the shorter boy reached for his phone and began dialing. Kendall walked around him and sat on the couch while he waited for Logan to start talking to so he could figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Dak! Yeah, it's Logan. Long time, no talk!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and set his head on the back of the couch, thinking the position would give him a better chance to hear Dak on the other side of the line as Logan paced behind the couch.

"Yeah, well listen I was thinking about what you offered last week and I think I'm finally ready!"

Kendall felt shocked as he thought to himself, "What is he doing?"

"I know I'm young and all, but it's been so long since Camille and I ended things and I think I need a change, you know? So just set me up with your best match and text me the details! Thanks, man."

Logan smiled and hung up his phone, placing it on the counter. He put the piece of paper into his pocket and sat down in the chair across from Kendall, who greeted the boy with wide eyes and a suspicious look.

"You're having Dak set you up on a blind date?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I mean it's your life. But why?"

Logan closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He looked at Kendall and for the first time in his whole life, he couldn't think of what to say to his best friend. Instead, Kendall's mouth opened first.

"I mean it hasn't been that long since you guys broke up and what if Dak chooses someone who's wrong for you? What if Camille freaks out? I don't want you to think there's no one out there for you again."

Logan smiled as his mind wandered to the winter before they came to LA to pursue James' dream of being famous.

_He and Kendall had gone to the high school's hockey game and when it was over, the team greeted their girlfriends, and boyfriends, with open arms and wide smiles. Kendall had slung his arm around Logan's shoulder when he noticed the shorter boy's face fall at the sight. _

_On the drive home, Kendall had asked what went wrong and Logan felt his face warm up as the pink flooded his cheeks. He held his hands as he began to search the car for something to watch as he searched his mind for something to say._

_"I feel so alone all of the time. James has every girl out there, Carlos has Jenny and you've always had the guys on the hockey team. What do I have to look forward to seeing?"_

_"Me."_

_Logan looked at Kendall for the first time since they got into the car. His eyes weren't mocking or full of judgment. They were full of remorse and understanding for the boy and as Logan searched the green orbs looking back at him, he didn't feel so alone._

_"You will always have me, Logan. You're my best friend. The guys on the team mean nothing to me compared to what you mean to me."_

_"Thanks, Kendall."_

_"And even when you think you're alone, please just remember that you're not. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."_

Logan was brought back to the present when Kendall's hand lightly punched his knee.

"Hey," Kendall said. "I'm talking to you. Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Then just tell me. What's going on with you lately? You're more impatient and distracted and just not..."

"Not what?"

"..My Logie."

Logan smiled again and moved onto the couch next to his best friend.

"Look, Kendall. I know I've been different lately and the fact that you've noticed it too just proves my point that I need to make a change. I know it's been a few months since I was with Camille, but I just think it's time that I try something new with someone new. And if goes wrong, I still have you, the guys, Katie and your mom to fall back onto. I think I still have Camille to fall back to, too. She always knew there was something different with me, just like you guys did. And if this guy is right for me, I don't doubt that she'd be happy."

Kendall looked to his best friend with a disbelieving look on his face, unsure of what Logan was really trying to say.

"If I don't try this, what if I miss out on my shot at happiness? Don't you want to be happy?"

Kendall didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Logan; the side that wanted to try new things with new people. Usually Logan just wanted to try new things with him. Kendall sighed, but he understood the feeling.

"Of course I want to be happy, Loges. And I want you to be happy, too. I really do. If this is what you want to try, then I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Thanks." Logan patted Kendall on the shoulder and stood up, checking his watch. "I have to go get ready to meet this stranger, but you'll be the first to know how it goes."

"I hope it goes well!"

Logan stopped halfway down the hall as an idea came to him.

"Oh, Kendall?"

The blond hummed loudly from the living room to him know he was listening.

"If you want to be happy, you should try something new too. You might find it was what you were looking for all along."

Kendall thought for a while after his bedroom door shut and got an idea. Maybe Logan was right. It had been a while since Jo left and he had gotten sick of feeling like something was missing. Maybe it was finally time to take another shot at happiness. Maybe Kendall could find the one who could fix that aching hole in his heart and make him feel whole.

* * *

Logan pulled into the restaurant ten minutes early, giving himself a chance to calm down his last minute nerves. He started imagining the person Dak had chosen for him but stopped once he realized he wasn't sure if he would be meeting a girl or a guy.

Logan had realized he was bisexual freshman year of high school. James and Carlos were hesitant about it at first, but Logan had assured them he wasn't interested in either of them. They became easier around him after that and Logan had thought of them as his own personal body guards at times. Kendall, however, had been completely fine with it right off the bat. It was like he knew what Logan was going to tell them before he even said it. Truth be told, if he could've just told Kendall and kept it from the other two, he wouldn't have been so nervous. He knew they wouldn't judge him; they're his best friends. But it was always Kendall who understood him the most and Logan finally felt like he knew Kendall better than anyone a few weeks before he shared his secret.

_Kendall walked into Logan's kitchen and leaned on the counter opposite Logan. Logan glanced up from his novel to a frantic, confused and nervous boy who could look at anything in the room except for Logan's brown eyes. Logan closed his book and snapped a few times in front of Kendall's face, gaining his attention._

_"Hello."_

_"Uh…hi, Logan."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No. Yeah. Well, no. I…I don't know. I don't think anything's wrong but I'm afraid someone else will."_

_"Kendall, what are you talking about?"_

_"Is there anything that would ever make you leave me?"_

_Logan was taken aback by this question, not because of what was asked, but because of who had asked it. He dropped his mouth open and began to laugh softly. Kendall looked up at him with sad and hurt eyes, and as quickly as his mouth had opened, it closed. He reached across the counter and rubbed Kendall's arm, trying to be reassuring._

_"Ken, you know you're my best friend. I haven't been so close to anyone in my entire life and just as you promised that I would always have you, you will always have me. There is absolutely nothing that could take me away from you. Not even death itself. What's going on?"_

_"I…I th-think I'm gay.."_

_Kendall stepped back from Logan's touch and stared at the floor, admiring the way his sneakers contrasted to the tile. He then noticed a second pair of feet covered in white socks standing between his. He looked up and matched Logan's eyes and let out a stifled sigh. Logan gave him that crooked grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while the other twisted around his waist. _

_"I am so proud of you."_

_Kendall smiled then and buried his head in the dark hairs atop his best friend's head as his arms engulfed Logan's body._

_Logan spoke again, this time pulling away to look Kendall in the eye._

_"What you just told me takes so much courage. I'm so happy for you that you can be who you are now. Don't worry about what others will think. I promise you, there's nothing wrong. And I can also promise you that that confession is something that would never come between us. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."_

_"You're the best, Logan."_

_"So are you, Kendall."_

Logan's cell buzzed in the cup holder as he checked the time. 8:00pm on the dot. He got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, can I help you?

"Yes, I'm meeting someone. The reservation was under Zevon for eight o'clock."

"You're the first of the two to arrive, sir. Let me show you to your table."

Logan sat at the small table for two against the wall so that he could see his match when he, or she, walked through the door. He ordered a simple water and lemon to start, taking deep breaths as he reminded himself that this was going to be a fun experience. He looked at the menu, thinking of what he wanted and trying to guess what his partner would want.

He glanced up again moments later and saw an all too familiar face walk in. Thinking it was coincidence that Kendall came to the same restaurant for dinner, Logan kept looking down, only glancing up every few seconds to see if his friend had moved. Logan began searching the restaurant for other empty tables that he could be getting seated at, but frowned when he didn't find any. He glanced up again as the host approached him and gestured for the blond to take a seat across from Logan.

"Th-thank you." Kendall said to the host as he met Logan's wide eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kendall?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date!"

"So am I!"

Logan opened his mouth to respond when he saw a flash of realization run across Kendall's face."

The blond was the first to speak.

"No...This can't be! You called Dak to get a blind date, right?"

"Yes. Who did you call? What did you do? Why are you here?

"Well, Logan, when you went to get ready, I was thinking of what you said to me. I do want to be happy. It's been so long since Jo left and even longer since I really felt like myself. I wanted to have a chance to be happy again, just like you. So, after you left, I called my friend Wally and asked him to do me a favor. He said he could get someone for tonight, and I thought 'Why the hell not?'"

Logan stared at him in disbelief. He didn't mean for Kendall to want to do the same thing he was doing! He wanted Kendall to be happy, but he didn't know if this is what his best friend wanted.

"I want you to be happy. I told you that. But are you sure this is what you want to do? You want to be set up with a total stranger?"

Kendall laughed at this. He found it ironic actually. He was supposed to be sitting across from someone he knew nothing about, but instead found himself facing his best friend. He knew everything there was to know about Logan Mitchell, but at the same time he realized that this isn't something the old Logan would try. Maybe the Logan he knows so well has another side to him that he doesn't know yet.

"I was supposed to be, yes. But so what? I probably got the restaurant wrong or something. Is it too late to ask to have a nice dinner with my best friend?"

"I suppose not. It would be kind of nice to talk to you. I feel like things haven't been the same since Jo and Camille left our lives. It's like something's been missing, you know?"

Kendall smiled, because he did know.

"Let me just text Dak and tell him we got mixed up so my stranger doesn't think I stood them up."

Logan pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, apologizing.

**To: Dak**

**I'm so sorry about this. I think things got mixed up, because now Kendall's sitting across from me instead of that stranger. Maybe next time, man. Thanks!**

Logan and Kendall sat through dinner together. They talked about Minnesota. They talked about LA. They talked about Carlos, James, their families. They talked about how their lives have changed; how they've changed.

They discussed Camille and Jo.

Kendall felt the guilt of using Jo as a willing cover leave his body as Logan reassured him that Jo did it because she loved him. She may have loved him in a way that was different from what Kendall could return, but she knew he loved her in his own way.

Logan, too, felt less regret about Camille as Kendall silenced his worries about how she was doing. He reminded his friend that when they had ended things, Logan was honest with her, and that's all he could've given her.

When dinner was over, Kendall couldn't help smile. He felt grounded again. He felt happy in the fact that he had finally let someone back in. He felt even happier when he could feel himself being brought into Logan's heart with every thought the shy genius shared with the confident athlete.

When they left the restaurant, they laughed together again after realizing that they now had to take two cars back to the Palmwoods. Had they known the night would've ended like this, they could've saved some trouble and just taken one.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at home. Thanks for staying with me."

"Kendall, I told you. I'll always stay with you."

Logan noticed the small grin on Kendall's face disappear as his eyes grew more sincere.

Kendall looked at the shorter boy, and for a minute he couldn't catch his breath. He finally saw Logan for the first time. He saw the boy who was afraid of being alone for his whole life. He saw the genius whose eyes lit up when an equation sat in front of him or when he learned something new. He saw the scrawny boy who grew into a strong man with the help of the hockey team. He saw Logan in a whole new way; a way he was never going to forget.

As he leaned closer to Logan, his smiled appeared again. Logan noticed and instantly felt all of those nerves he had gotten rid of in his car come flooding back. Was he about to be kissed by his best friend? The boy who trusted him, and only him, with his deepest secret? The boy who had promised to never leave him? What if this ruined things? Was it the right thing to do? Logically, maybe not. But Logan's heart took control and gave the boy's brain a rest. In his heart, Logan knew there wasn't anything more right for him than his best friend.

Logan looked at Kendall once more before he shut his eyes, knowing that this was his chance. He leaned forward and closed the distance, feeling Kendall's soft lips slowly graze his own. Logan's mouth pulled into a smile as he pulled his arms over Kendall's head, cupping the taller man's skull in the palm of one hand while the other held onto the back of his neck. Kendall moved his lips against Logan's and pressed him into the car. Logan moaned lightly, and Kendall snaked his arms around the shorter boy's waist. When Kendall licked along Logan's lower lip, Logan gasped with shock and contentment. He let Kendall in, and felt like every piece of him was in its right place as Kendall mapped out the inside of Logan's mouth, a new place he had never before been. When Kendall's tongue rubbed against his own, Logan felt it everywhere in his body. His knees when weak, his head drained of all the blood, his nerve endings tingled all over his body. He swore if he could only feel one thing for the rest of his life, this would be it.

Kendall pulled his lips away from Logan's all too soon, trying to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against Logan's, and as Logan's eyes slowly opened, they met glistening green ones full of promise and happiness. Logan missed seeing those eyes. He had gotten so used to seeing the sad, flustered ones that he had forgotten what the hopeful ones looked like. But in that moment, he realized he would never have to see Kendall anything but happy ever again now that he had the man in his embrace.

They remained in each other's arms, getting lost in the other's eyes. Logan moved his hands to make Kendall's forehead level with his lips as he closed his eyes and kissed his best friend's forehead. Kendall sighed contentedly and smiled, because he finally knew what was missing. The void in his heart was finally gone, and he had never felt more whole in his entire life.

Logan pulled away when he felt a vibration in the pocket of his jacket. Pulling it out, he smiled at the text he had just received.

**From: Dak**

**No, you got it right! He was supposed to be there all along.**

Kendall read it and smiled because Dak was right. Logan and Kendall were right where they were supposed to be. They had been there all along, right in front of each other's eyes.


End file.
